All Worked Up
by Enchantedfan4life
Summary: Eli Grant has arrested notorious criminal Xander Cook. Only problem is Lani Price can't find the incriminating evidence. It's gone missing! This is a one shot AU version of what could have happened that day. Please excuse any typos. I'm writing and posting the same day. Thank you to everyone who reads and supports these fics!


It had been two weeks since Lani and Eli decided to take their relationship to the next level, and Eli could not have been any happier. Their special night, New Year's Eve, was perfect, totally unexpected and downright magical. And the enchantment continued. His feelings deepened, more and more and more with each passing day.

There was just this one little thing-they worked together. Well, actually it wasn't so much of a problem as it was a distraction. Admittedly back when they were just colleagues and friends, he surreptitiously checked out Lani when she'd walk by his desk. He enjoyed watching the innocent sway of her hips, but it wasn't an obsession. Now that they'd been intimate, it was a whole new thing. He wanted to stare at her all day long. He could barely tear his eyes away. He was like a love sick teenager with a crush. He chided himself, but continued to do it anyway.

"Wait a minute that can't be right," Lani was saying as she bent over the computer at her desk and started pounding on the keys. Eli had arrested the notorious criminal Xander Cook earlier in the day and Lani was following up with the processing. She said something else, but he wasn't paying much attention. He was standing behind her taking full advantage of the view. Lani was wearing a khaki colored jacket that fully covered her backside. Still Eli could see the outline of her slender body. He licked his lips and started to say something, but first he took a furtive glance behind them. A uniformed officer was standing by the door. Damn, he'd have to behave for the time being.

"Eli, the footage of Xander shooting Marlena isn't here! I can't find it anywhere." Lani continued to pound on they keys.

"What?" Eli snapped out of his trance and looked at the computer screen. Then he turned the computer toward him and looked around in various locations. He did several searches through the entire system, but still nothing. "Damn! Not again," he slammed his fist on the desk. "This is the third time a crucial file disappeared this year and we're only halfway through January." Eli sat down shaking his head. Anger threatened to take the place of all the warm feelings he had just a few minutes ago.

Lani placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he felt himself begin to calm down. He'd been working in law enforcement for a decade and he'd never encountered this level of incompetence. Evidence disappearing was unheard of anywhere else, but with the SPD, it was just one of many blunders that happened on the regular basis. He took another deep breath and reminded himself after all it was just a job. There were more important things. He looked up at Lani. "We need to take this to Abe's office. These breaches can't keep happening. But first there's something I need to discuss with you in the interrogation room."

"What's that?" Lani said shuffling files around on her desk.

"It's important."

"Okay, I have to take care of something first. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Make it one minute. No, make it now."

"It's that urgent?" Lani looked up puzzled.

Eli didn't answer. He stood and sauntered toward the interrogation room and Lani followed behind him.

"I know you're angry about the sloppy IT system. " Lani closed the door and turned to Eli who fixed her with a dark look that could have withered the heart of even the bravest of souls. "And you probably want to vent, but we'll figure out a way to make the charges stick until we find the footage."

Eli sat on the edge of the table and crossed his arms. "To hell with Xander Cook and the Salem PD. I couldn't care less."

The corner of Lani's mouth lifted in a wry smile. "So you say." She walked over to him. She'd noticed Eli's fuse was getting shorter and shorter with every new departmental snafu. "What did you want to talk to me about then?"

"Absolutely nothing. I didn't ask you in here to talk." He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "Mmmm...I really needed this," he said in her ear.

Lani slid her arms around his neck and moved in closer enjoying the feel of Eli's hard, lean body pressed up against hers. "After last night AND this morning?"

"What can I say?" Eli ran his lips along her cheek and down her neck. "I want you all of the time." Then he released her abruptly. "Go get your stuff, we're leaving."

"Where are we going?"

"My place or yours. You choose."

"What in the middle of the day?"

Eli smiled broadly, "Yeah why not?"

They meet at Lani's place. Eli is waiting and opens Lani's car door as soon as she parks. When she gets out of the car Eli takes her into his arms lifting her off of the ground kissing her. They continue to kiss in the parking lot, then in the elevator and as Lani was trying to unlock her front door. Finally they make it inside. Eli breaks the kiss. "I just want to look at you."

"You want to just look at me?" Lani said incredulously. "And that's it?"

"Now I never said that was it." Eli took off his jacket and laid it across a chair. "I have much more in mind. Much much more."

Lani smiled and bit her lip. "But what about telling Abe about the missing footage?"

"What missing footage?" Eli frowned in mock confusion.

Lani slowly nodded. "So if we don't report the footage is missing…"

"Then everyone will assume it's still there until Xander's attorney requests it."

"Which could take days."

"And by then IT can retrieve it. In the meantime..." Eli kisses Lani again until work is completely forgotten.

-The End


End file.
